federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
CP - January, 2388
This page chronicles posts #17401-17550 and spans the time of January 1st to January 31st of the year 2388. *CP - December, 2387 *CP - February, 2388 Klingon Plots First Week After a long time planning, ZAYN VONDREHLE is finally able to escape from the prison on New Qo’Nos with the help of MIRAAL A’TROM. When he beams to her ship she guns it and head towards Federation space. Earth Plots First Week After New Year’s, CONNOR ALMIN and NOAH ALMIN spend some time together and talk about drawing and the gifts they got from their parents and the Dhow family. Second Week Now on Earth, MIRAAO A’TROM and ZAYN VONDREHLE have a chat and she explains to him that she will be leaving to find the third senator in hopes of clearing her name with the council. ZAYN decides that he needs to call someone and puts a communication to N’LANI DHAJA on Bajor. He talks to her and then KITAAN DHOW before they offer for him to stay in their Hawaii house until they get back and maybe even longer. Third Week Still at the Munroe’s, MERIK EVEK takes some time to swim in the morning but he runs into MINIYA MUNROE by the pool and scares her. They talk but she gets distracted by his swimming speedo and he invites her out on a date. Out on their date, MERIK and MINIYA talk about adult relationships and he implies ‘all the way’ is holding hands and kissing. She gets excited and the two become boyfriend and girlfriend while he is on the planet. With N’LANI DHAJA back on the planet she talks to ZAYN VONDREHLE about what he needs and offers to have him at the house for as long as he needs. Fourth Week Back on the planet, MIRAAL A’TROM has not been able to find Korf so she returns to ZAYN VONDREHLE and meets his friend KITAAN DHOW. They talk, her encouraging him to know what he wants/needs to keep his inner fire alive. Bajor Plots First Week Purposely running into KATAL UNA en route to Benjamin’s school, MARCUS WOLFE gives her a trip with Carill to make up for ruining her wedding, as well as a Bajoran earring with symbols indicating he is more her family than Carill. BENJAMIN WOLFE finds that his father behaviour with his mother are suspicious and Marcus explains he is just trying to woo his mother so she will come to him. KATAL tells CARILL SAVOI about the gifts and he is a little uncomfortable with the idea of Marcus looking after all six kids. CARILL has a final dinner with his Aunt BELVERANNA LANDI and they talk about Marcus and the man’s responsibilities with the kids. BENJAMIN talks to KARYN DAX-WOLFE about making nice with his mother in hopes she could come to the birthday party. Karyn is hesitant, especially when she knows her father’s plans but agrees. MARCUS has a new hologram called Game of Thrones and invites TARA VONDREHLE to play along with him – something she finds she enjoys. Later, in another scene, MARCUS explains to TARA he would be okay with her experimenting with hologram males so she has sex with one of the characters, though she doesn’t enjoy it too much. YINTAR IOAN visits with VARIS IKYRA (SITA AH’KIL) who has been looking after Netiri and Kiran Ioan from the original children from Amity. They talk about all the kids having birthdays in January and make plans for a big community party. Second Week Hearing that Zayn is back, TARA VONDREHLE seeks out MARCUS WOLFE and tells him the news. She asks his advice on what she should do before Tara offers KARYN DAX-WOLFE some birthday cheer. Deciding she should call ZAYN, TARA puts in the communication to Earth and is shocked by what he looks like. The conversation is awkward, prompting her to remain on Bajor. KARYN prepares for her birthday ritual when BENJAMIN WOLFE catches her. She explains to him that every year she reads a letter to her mother and goes to a special spot to tell her all about her life since her last birthday. For KARYN’s actual party she has a good time, especially with KATAL UNA there. UNA-KORAN JATAR has tagged along as well but MARCUS with BENJAMIN still have a good time. Karyn is thrilled that Katal gets her a bat’leth for his birthdays and considers it the best gift. Later, when the kids are playing WordBuilders, MARCUS and KATAL go into his office to see his plans for the renovations before they end up having some impromptu sex. When KATAL gets back to her house, she tells CARILL SAVOI right away she had sex with Marcus. He is open and understanding, offering they could have an open relationship. BENJAMIN and KARYN have a discussion about their parents having sex and while Benjamin finds it weird, Karyn finds it encouraging to their overall plan. YINTAR IOAN speaks with NAOLE CERIDWYN about her placement in the Asgard community and finds out she is a chef. He welcomes her in and has her placed in the kitchens. Third Week With his last day on the planet, LINCOLN TREDWAY hangs out with KARYN DAX-WOLFE and MARCUS WOLFE. When Marcus goes into his office to leave them to watch a movie, they make out some more and Karyn, for the first time, makes Lincoln orgasm. MARCUS WOLFE takes his time to go to the Asgard colony and talks to YINTAR IOAN about his community. He focuses on Yintar’s part and his religious beliefs finding them rather interesting. ILIAS AL-KHALID is in University and talks to NAOLE CAITLIN AYRIS who is his teaching assistant and gets some extra help with Bajoran art history. MARCUS then speaks with VARIS IKYRA (SITA AH’KIL) and gets some more information about her way of life and how she came to be in the community – as well as her role as seer. KATAL UNA goes to MARCUS to help him with his renovation projects but one thing leads to another and the two are intimate in the treehouse. KATAL gets back to the house and then talks to CARILL SAVOI about packing up and leaving for Risa. Fourth Week With all the Una kids at the house, MARCUS WOLFE along with BENJAMIN WOLFE and KARYN DAX-WOLFE find the different personalities of MYLEE MAWZIKI-UNA, UNA-KORAN JATAR, N’LANI UNA, LAUREN UNA and LUKE UNA to be easier to manage than they once thought – all playing to their strengths. BENJAMIN is back to school and talks to SITO MARIN who has him in a group assignment with the Xindi and Vulcan boy. Benjamin has a bad day but when MARCUS brings him out for lunch he realizes he can still get some special attention. Risan Plots Fourth Week Finally on vacation, KATAL UNA and CARILL SAVOI have some time to themselves. They just relax in the sun but some of Katal’s self confidence issues come back to haunt her, making the nude beach less fun. Later that night, KATAL can’t sleep and isn’t feeling well which prompts CARILL to have some concerns. He talks to her about Marcus and explains even if she picks Marcus he will still be there after to help her and be in her life. He later gets the feeling something bad is going to happen and CARILL calls medical just before KATAL has a grand mal seizure because of her genetic tampering. KATAL calls MARCUS from Risa and explains to him what happened and that she may be a couple days longer than expected. #01 January, 2388 #01 January, 2388 #01 January, 2388